Lord of the HalfBloods
by Ultimate Kaiosama
Summary: When Harry defeats Voldemort and the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, something erupts deep inside of him, changing his life forever. Semi-HP/Percy Jackson Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story has no romantic pairings. Percy/Annabeth won't be developed by the time this story finishes. I need a beta-reader. I do pretty good on my own, but it would be nice to have someone else look over this story. Send me a message if you wish to beta my story. And now, as they say, on with the show.

Notes: '…' = thinking

Harry was lying in a pool of his own blood, slowly dying. A voice came to him, in the distance, whispering.

"Don't give up, my son, your destiny approaches."

Harry's vision was becoming increasingly blurred and he could hear Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort laughing maniacally in the background. Just as the darkness was about to claim one Harry James Potter, a musical song filled the barren chamber. Through the haze, Harry recognized the sight of Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's phoenix, just barely however, as the pain in his chest and arm worsened as the basilisk venom spread throughout his body rapidly.

Fawkes descended to Harry.

"See, you foolish boy, thinking you could defeat me, the greatest wizard who has ever lived. Even Fawkes knows your dead." Voldemort cackled evilly.

Fawkes had set himself upon Harry's arm and started to cry tears upon the open wound in the crease of his elbow. Miraculously, the skin began to knit back together, leaving only remnants of blood there, dried. Harry's vision began clearing, and the pain in his chest was loosening.

"Phoenix tears. I forgot. No matter, now we duel on skill alone. Let us once again match the powers of the Boy-Who-Got-Lucky against me, Lord Voldemort. And this time, I shall win." Voldemort proclaimed loudly, confidently and with an eerie smile on his face.

Harry forced himself to stand, and somehow, someway he managed to get to his two feet, albeit slightly swaying, when a surge began to erupt in him. It was an indescribable feeling, something he could only compare to power, pure power. It sang to him, rejuvenating him, filling him with much needed strength. Instinctively, he knew what to do, and he thrust his hands out in front of him, praying to whatever gods that were out there to let this work. Fire shot out of his hands and was directed to the black diary laying beside the cold, pale, prone form of one Ginny Weasley.

"Noooo," was all Voldemort had to say before his diary was incinerated before both of their eyes. Voldemort disappeared in a blinding flash of light still screaming. Instantly, Ginny woke up, looking around fearfully, eyes taking in the situation uncomprehendingly.

"Ginny, thank God you are alright," Harry said, sighing in relief.

"I'm so sorry, Harry, but Tom, he made me do it, Mrs. Norris, the chickens, everything. I'm going to be in so much trouble. And… Mom… and Dad… what would they say. I've always looked forward to coming to Hogwarts, and now I'm gonna have to leave." Ginny cried, bawling her eyes out, as she kept a strangle hold on Harry's chest.

"There, there," Harry said awkwardly, patting Ginny on the back. "I'm sure everything will be alright. Now, let's go back, your brother's been worried sick over you."

"Ron, he's here too. Oh no, what's he gonna say?" Ginny cried once again.

"Don't worry, I won't say a thing."

"Really, you're the best," Ginny exclaimed.

Harry took a hold of Ginny, and together they ran towards the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Ginny's dried tears stained her face, while grime and dried blood stained Harry. They finally reached the area where the tunnel had caved in.

"I've got her, she's alive," Harry screamed to Ron, who awaited them behind the large pile of rocks.

"Ginny," was all Ron could say as Harry pushed Ginny to the small opening in the rocks and she climbed through. Harry quickly followed.

_**Fawkes had swooped through the gap after Ginny.**_

_**"He's Dumbledore's," said Harry, squeezing through himself "How come you've got a sword." said Ron, gaping at the glittering weapon in Harry's hand.**_

_**"I'll explain when we get out of here," said Harry with a sideways glance at Ginny, who was crying harder than ever.**_

"_**But—"**_

_**"Later," Harry said shortly. He didn't think it was a good idea to tell Ron yet who'd been opening the Chamber, not in front of Ginny, anyway. "Where's Lockhart?"**_

_**"Back there," said Ron, still looking puzzled but jerking his head up the tunnel toward the pipe. "He's in a bad way. Come and see."**_

_**Led by Fawkes, whose wide scarlet wings emitted a soft golden glow in the darkness, they walked all the way back to the mouth of the pipe. Gilderoy Lockhart was sitting there, humming placidly to himself.**_

_**"His memory's gone," said Ron. "The Memory Charm backfired. Hit him instead of us. Hasn't got a clue who he is, or where he is, or who we are. I told him to come and wait here. He's a danger to himself." **_

_**Lockhart peered good-naturedly up at them all.**_

_**"Hello," he said. "Odd sort of place, this, isn't it. Do you live here."**_

_**"No," said Ron, raising his eyebrows at Harry.**_

_**Harry bent down and looked up the long, dark pipe.**_

_**"Have you thought how we're going to get back up this." he said to Ron.**_

_**Ron shook his head, but Fawkes the phoenix had swooped past Harry and was now fluttering in front of him, his beady eyes bright in the dark. He was waving his long golden tail feathers. Harry looked uncertainly at him.**_

_**"He looks like he wants you to grab hold. . ." said Ron, looking perplexed. "But you're much too heavy for a bird to pull up there -"**_

_**"Fawkes," said Harry, "isn't an ordinary bird." He turned quickly to the others. "We've got to hold on to each other. Ginny, grab Ron's hand. Professor Lockhart -"**_

_**"He means you," said Ron sharply to Lockhart.**_

_**"You hold Ginny's other hand -"**_

_**Harry tucked the sword and the Sorting Hat into his belt, Ron took hold of the back of Harry's robes, and Harry reached out and took hold of Fawkes's strangely hot tail feathers.**_

_**An extraordinary lightness seemed to spread through his whole body and the next second, in a rush of wings, they were flying upward through the pipe. Harry could hear Lockhart dangling below him, saying, "Amazing! Amazing! This is just like magic!" The chill air was whipping through Harry's hair, and before he'd stopped enjoying the ride, it was over - all four of them were hitting the wet floor of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and as Lockhart straightened his hat, the sink that hid the pipe was sliding back into place.**_

_**Myrtle goggled at them.**_

_**"You're alive," she said blankly to Harry.**_

_**"There's no need to sound so disappointed," he said grimly, wiping flecks of blood and slime off his glasses.**_

_**"Oh, well ... I'd just been thinking ... if you had died, you'd have been welcome to share my toilet," said Myrtle, blushing silver.**_

_**"Urgh!" said Ron as they left the bathroom for the dark, deserted corridor outside. "Harry! I think Myrtle's grown fond of you! You've got competition, Ginny!" But tears were still flooding silently down Ginny's face.**_

_**"Where now." said Ron, with an anxious look at Ginny. Harry pointed.**_

_**Fawkes was leading the way, glowing gold along the corridor. They strode after him, and moments later, found themselves outside Professor McGonagall's office.**_

_**Harry knocked and pushed the door open.**_

_**For a moment there was silence as Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lockhart stood in the doorway, covered in muck and slime and (in Harry's case) blood. Then there was a scream.**_

_**"Ginny!"**_

_**It was Mrs. Weasley, who had been sitting crying in front of the fire. She leapt to her feet, closely followed by Mr. Weasley, and both of them flung themselves on their daughter.**_

_**Harry, however, was looking past them. Professor Dumbledore was standing by the mantelpiece, beaming, next to Professor McGonagall, who was taking great, steadying gasps, clutching her chest. Fawkes went whooshing past Harry's ear and settled on Dumbledore's shoulder, just as Harry found himself and Ron being swept into Mrs. Weasley's tight embrace.**_

_**"You saved her! You saved her! How did you do it?"**_

_**"I think we'd all like to know that," said Professor McGonagall weakly.**_

_**Mrs. Weasley let go of Harry, who hesitated for a moment, then walked over to the desk and laid upon it the Sorting Hat, the ruby-encrusted sword, and what remained of Riddle's diary.**_

_**Then he started telling them everything. For nearly a quarter of an hour he spoke into the rapt silence: He told them about hearing the disembodied voice, how Hermione had finally realized that he was hearing a basilisk in the pipes; how he and Ron had followed the spiders into the forest, that Aragog had told them where the last victim of the basilisk had died; how he had guessed that Moaning Myrtle had been the victim, and that the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets might be in her bathroom ...**_

_**"Very well," Professor McGonagall prompted him as he paused, "so you found out where the entrance was - breaking a hundred school rules into pieces along the way, I might add - but how on earth did you all get out of there alive, Potter?"**_

_**So Harry, his voice now growing hoarse from all this talking, told them about Fawkes's timely arrival and about the Sorting Hat giving him the sword. But then he faltered. He had so far avoided mentioning Riddle's diary - or Ginny. She was standing with her head against Mrs. Weasley's shoulder, and tears were still coursing silently down her cheeks. What if they expelled her? Harry thought in panic. Riddle's diary didn't work anymore ... How could they prove it had been he who'd made her do it all.**_

_**Instinctively, Harry looked at Dumbledore, who smiled faintly, the firelight glancing off his half-moon spectacles.**_

_**"What interests me most," said Dumbledore gently, "is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny, when my sources tell me he is currently in hiding in the forests of Albania." Relief - warm, sweeping, glorious relief - swept over Harry.**_

_**"W- what's that?" said Mr. Weasley in a stunned voice. "You-Know-Who? En-enchant Ginny. But Ginny's not ... Ginny hasn't been ... has she."**_

_**"It was this diary," said Harry quickly, picking it up and showing it to Dumbledore. "Riddle wrote it when he was sixteen . . . ."**_

_**Dumbledore took the diary from Harry and peered keenly down his long, crooked nose at its burnt and soggy pages.**_

_**"Brilliant," he said softly. "Of course, he was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen." He turned around to the Weasleys, who were looking utterly bewildered.**_

_**"Very few people know that Lord Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle. I taught him myself, fifty years ago, at Hogwarts. He disappeared after leaving the school ... traveled far and wide ... sank so deeply into the Dark Arts, consorted with the very worst of our kind, underwent so many dangerous, magical transformations, that when he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, he was barely recognizable. Hardly anyone connected Lord Voldemort with the clever, handsome boy who was once Head Boy here."**_

_**"But, Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley. "What's our Ginny got to do with - with - him."**_

_**"His d-diaryl" Ginny sobbed. "I've b-been writing in it, and he's been w-writing back all year -"**_

_**"Ginny!" said Mr. Weasley, flabbergasted. "Haven't I taught you anything. What have I always told you. Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain. Why didn't you show the diary to me, or your mother. A suspicious object like that, it was clearly full of Dark Magic –"**_

_**"I d-didn't know," sobbed Ginny. "I found it inside one of the books Mum got me. I th-thought someone had just left it in there and forgotten about it -"**_

_**"Miss Weasley should go up to the hospital wing right away," Dumbledore interrupted in a firm voice. "This has been a terrible ordeal for her. There will be no punishment. Older and wiser wizards than she have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort." He strode over to the door and opened it. "Bed rest and perhaps a large, steaming mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up," he added, twinkling kindly down at her. "You will find that Madam Pomfrey is still awake. She's just giving out Mandrake juice - I daresay the basilisk's victims will be waking up any moment."**_

_**"So Hermione's okay!" said Ron brightly.**_

_**"There has been no lasting harm done, Ginny," said Dumbledore.**_

_**Mrs. Weasley led Ginny out, and Mr. Weasley followed, still looking deeply shaken.**_

_**"You know, Minerva," Professor Dumbledore said thoughtfully to Professor McGonagall, "I think all this merits a good feast. Might I ask you to go and alert the kitchens." **_

_**"Right," said Professor McGonagall crisply, also moving to the door. "I'll leave you to deal with Potter and Weasley, shall I."**_

_**"Certainly," said Dumbledore.**_

_**She left, and Harry and Ron gazed uncertainly at Dumbledore. What exactly had Professor McGonagall meant, deal with them. Surely - surely - they weren't about to be punished.**_

_**"I seem to remember telling you both that I would have to expel you if you broke any more school rules, said Dumbledore.**_

_**Ron opened his mouth in horror.**_

_**"Which goes to show that the best of us must sometimes eat our words," Dumbledore went on, smiling. "You will both receive Special Awards for Services to the School and - let me see - yes, I think two hundred points apiece for Gryffindor."**_

_**Ron went as brightly pink as Lockhart's valentine flowers and closed his mouth again.**_

_**"But one of us seems to be keeping mightily quiet about his part in this dangerous adventure," Dumbledore added. "Why so modest, Gilderoy?"**_

_**Harry gave a start. He had completely forgotten about Lockhart. He turned and saw that Lockhart was standing in a corner of the room, still wearing his vague smile. When Dumbledore addressed him, Lockhart looked over his shoulder to see who he was talking to.**_

_**"Professor Dumbledore," Ron said quickly, "there was an accident down in the Chamber of Secrets. Professor Lockhart -"**_

_**"Am I a professor?" said Lockhart in mild surprise. "Goodness. I expect I was hopeless, was I?"**_

_**"He tried to do a Memory Charm and the wand backfired," Ron explained quietly to Dumbledore.**_

_**"Dear me," said Dumbledore, shaking his head, his long silver mustache quivering. "Impaled upon your own sword, Gilderoy!"**_

_**"Sword?" said Lockhart dimly. "Haven't got a sword. That boy has, though." He pointed at Harry. **_

_**"He'll lend you one."**_

_**"Would you mind taking Professor Lockhart up to the infirmary, too." Dumbledore said to Ron. "I'd like a few more words with Harry ..."**_

_**Lockhart ambled out. Ron cast a curious look back at Dumbledore and Harry as he closed the door.**_

_**Dumbledore crossed to one of the chairs by the fire.**_

_**"Sit down, Harry," he said, and Harry sat, feeling unaccountably nervous.**_

_**"First of all, Harry, I want to thank you," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling again. "You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you." He stroked the phoenix, which had fluttered down onto his knee.**_

"Now, I want to ask you one more time, is there anything, anything at all that you would like to tell me?" 

"Well, sir, when I was in the chamber, I heard a voice, telling me my destiny approaches, and then when I destroyed the diary, fire shot out of my hands, and I don't know how it happened. Professor, what's happening to me?" 

"No, it's too soon," Professor Dumbledore muttered to himself. "I must protect him, at all costs."

"Professor, are you ok?"

"Hmm… oh, yes, m'boy, I'm fine, follow me we have somewhere important to go."

"We're traveling by floo?" Harry asked as Professor Dumbledore made his way to the fireplace.

"Not quite," Professor Dumbledore replied, a smile on his face, and eyes twinkling. "We're going to visit an old friend of mine in America." 

"America?"

"Yes, America. Follow me."

Professor Dumbledore pulled out his wand and tapped the bricks next to the fireplace in an order that seemed bizarrely familiar. The bricks opened up, and a box was seen inside. Professor Dumbledore opened the box, and pulled out a gold coin that wasn't a galleon. Harry was confused.

Professor Dumbledore took the gold coin and through it into the fireplace, saying, "Camp Half-Blood."

'Camp Half-Blood? What the bloody hell is Camp Half-Blood?' Harry thought to himself.

Gold flames shot up from where the coin landed in the fireplace.

"Follow me, quickly," Professor Dumbledore said.

Harry obeyed and quickly followed Dumbledore into the flames. Instead of spinning to his destination like normal floo, Harry immediately arrived at the so-called Camp Half-Blood. The sight was one to behold. It was as if one had stepped back in time to Ancient Greece or Rome. There were teenagers sparring with bronze weapons. Archery practice. Obstacle courses. Everything one could imagine from Ancient Greece.

Harry thought to himself, 'This could be fun.'

A/N: And that's it. I wanted to leave off here, and start off where Harry meets Chiron and joins Camp Half-Blood. The next chapter should be up within the week and will end when Harry is "claimed". Please review, good or bad. I like to know how I have done with my writing. This is my first story, however.


	2. I'm whose son?

Harry stared in wonder at the scene that beheld him. It was magnificent. Something out of a history book and all he could say was 'This could be fun.'

A pretty girl with blond hair started walking up to them. She was quickly followed by a centaur.

'A centaur, but he looks nothing like the centaurs in the Forbidden Forest,' Harry thought.

The pretty girl, as Harry described her, had dark brown eyes that held wisdom, similar to Hermione. She was twirling a long, bronze sword at her side, a scowl on her face however.

"Who's the old geezer and the shrimp?" the mystery girl asked the centaur.

"Annabeth! Show some respect to them. The old geezer, as you put it, is Professor Dumbledore. The shrimp you referred to is Harry Potter." the centaur said. "As for me, my name is Chiron, but Professor Dumbledore already knew that. Pray you were not offended by Annabeth."

Harry opened his mouth as to say "bloody hell I was", but was caught off guard by Professor Dumbledore chuckling.

"I haven't heard that one yet. Old geezer. I have to remember that." Professor Dumbledore said.

The girl named Annabeth just stared at Professor Dumbledore.

"Uh, Professor Dumbledore, who are these people and what is Camp Half-Blood?" Harry asked politely, trying to keep irritation out of his voice.

"Harry, m'boy meet Chiron," Dumbledore said jovially, pointing to the centaur. "Camp Half-Blood is a place for young demigods like yourself."

"Demigod? What the bloody hell is a demigod?"

"A demigod is a person with a god as one of their parents and a mortal as another."

"I'm a demigod? So, James and Lily Potter aren't my parents?"

"Lily Potter most certainly was your mother as indicated by your emerald green eyes, and James loved you like the son he never could have."

"Never could have?"

"James was sterile, as a result of a curse he was hit with in battle against the Death Eaters."

"Death Eaters? What the bloody hell are Death Eaters?"

"Voldemort's followers," Dumbledore said curtly, clearly wishing to get off of the subject.

"So, if what you're saying is true and I am a demigod, then who's son am I?"

"Ah, that is the mystery my dear boy. We do not know yet. Only Lily could tell us, and sadly she is not here to do that."

"Is that why you left the boy with those awful relatives of his?" Chiron asked angrily.

Dumbledore bowed his head.

"Yes, besides of the blood wards I enacted to keep all unfriendly wizards out, their horrible stench masked his demigod smell."

"Hold on a minute. Demigod smell? What's that?" Harry asked in shock.

"Let me answer this, Dumbledore," said Chiron. "A demigod smell is the odor given off by a demigod that attracts the attention of gods and monsters. Which brings me to why he is here now, instead of at 16 when his, how did you put it, glamour falls?"

"Glamour, I have a glamour on?" Harry asked, eyes widening.

"Yes, James and Lily put it on you when you were born, to help hide you," Dumbledore replied sadly, remembering two of the greatest wizards and witches to ever live. "As for why he is here, he had just slain a basilisk."

"Zeus' crotch," Chiron swore loudly. "No wonder he is here, his stench would have been overwhelming. The protection of his family would be useless."

"Annabeth, my dear, whose daughter are you of?"

"Athena," Annabeth said, holding her chin up proudly.

"Ah, the goddess of wisdom. Yes, one of my students is exceptionally smart. Perhaps matching up to Athena."

Annabeth snorted at his statement.

"So…," Harry started awkwardly. "How do you know about Camp Half-Blood, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Well, I am a half-blood. Like Annabeth, son of Athena."

"Really, sir," Annabeth asked, her entire disposition changing with that statement. "What can you tell me about mine, I mean, our mother?"

"She was a very wise woman, very proud. She would have loved you dearly, that I am sure of."

"You've met her," Annabeth asked, shocked.

"Only once. For a fleeting moment. But, it was enough." Professor Dumbledore replied.

"So, what happens now," asked Harry curiously.

"You, for now, will join Hermes' Cabin, it is where all the unclaimed go," Chiron said firmly, but gently.

"Unclaimed, does that mean I won't be claimed," asked Harry nervously.

"It is a possibility," Chiron admitted. "But for now, enjoy your time at Camp Half-Blood. Goodbye, Professor Dumbledore."

"Er, Professor, wait," Harry shouted, but alas it was too late as Professor Dumbledore had already disappeared.

"C'mon Shrimp, let's get you over to Hermes' Cabin," Annabeth said, slightly smirking, yet her tone was teasing.

"I am not a shrimp," exclaimed Harry.

"Of course you're not," Annabeth replied.

Harry followed Annabeth to a cabin by the entrance. It was clearly bigger than the rest of the cabins, and it had a homely feel to it. They entered. There on the biggest bed, sat a boy, no a man, who looked like a boy from Hufflepuff Harry had seen around a few times. An older student. Ceddick Duggory, or something along those lines. The boy looked up and smiled. Annabeth blushed. Harry smirked.

"You ok, Annabeth, you look kinda bothered right now. Do you need some fresh air?" Harry said smirking.

"Watch it shrimp, or you'll find out exactly why I am the daughter of Athena."

"Hey, I'm Luke, son of Hermes, and the counselor of this bunk. And you are?"

"He's Harry Potter, unclaimed," Annabeth interjected.

"Hey, I can speak for myself, you know," Harry said irritated.

"So, I'll see you later, Annabeth," Luke said smiling.

"Yeah, sure, bye now," Annabeth said rushed, and hurried out of the cabin.

"Well, Harry Potter, make yourself at home," Luke turned to Harry and said.

Harry did just that.

_**1 week later**_

One week had passed and Harry was having a blast. He didn't do too well in archery but he still had fun. He didn't do too well in sparring, but he still had fun. All in all, he pretty much sucked at everything here, but flying. But that would soon all change with…

"New arrival coming in. Minotaur attack!"

"I've got to go," Annabeth said, interrupting her and Harry's spar.

She rushed to the entrance where a boy who looked almost just like Harry was dragging a satyr into the camp. The boy, however, had sea-green eyes and was a bloodied mess.

They brought him to the hospital where they fed him ambrosia and forced him to drink nectar in order to heal him. Harry snuck into the hospital and just watched. Somehow, he knew they were interconnected.

_**Later that Day**_

The boy, later named Percy Jackson, had joined Harry in Hermes' Cabin. Like Harry had predicted, they hit it off well, and were soon on the way to being buddies. Now, however, it was time for Capture the Flag, demigod style.

The game started off smoothly, with Harry and Percy going with Luke and Annabeth to try and "capture the flag". They had gotten to the flag until the members from the Ares cabin had shown up. They looked pissed, especially considering that Harry had humiliated them the previous day when they had tried to bully Percy.

"_Let him go!"_

"_Why should we," asked Clarisse, the leader of the group of bullies._

_She took a step towards Harry. He took out his wand and shouted "Expelliarmus!"._

_Clarisse's spear came hurtling towards Harry who had deftly caught it with his left hand. "Now leave, or I'll do worse!"_

"_Get him," Clarisse snarled at her fellow bullies. Harry had an odd fleeting moment of remembering him vs. Malfoy._

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry shouted. The bullies were lifted into the air and began crying. Chiron, however had chosen that moment to intervene, and shouted, "Enough!"_

_Harry reluctantly let them down, but the bullies swore revenge._

Clarisse had appeared in the front of the Ares Cabin, and said, "I want Prissy, you guys can take the others."

Percy blushed, and Harry said, "His name is Percy, piggy."

Everyone in the audience, whom by this time was everyone in the game gasped. Clarisse turned to Harry, eyes narrowing, and said, "After I finish wiping the floor with _Prissy_, I'm coming for you!"

Harry replied, "Bring it on! If I can defeat a thousand-year old, 60 ft. long basilisk, I'm pretty sure I can defeat you, no problem."

The crowd blinked.

"You, defeat a basilisk. Yeah, okay, maybe in your dreams. I haven't laughed so hard in ages. I might go easy on you." Clarisse replied.

The fight between Percy and Clarisse was one-sided with Clarisse totally wiping the floor with Percy, as she had promised. Percy had many cuts and abrasions on him and was sprawled out in the water. Soon everyone but Harry's attention turned towards Harry, who was watching Percy miraculously heal.

Clarisse's attack threw Harry off-guard but he quickly countered. But, soon Harry was being dominated when the surge erupted in Harry, and filled his entire being. He thrust his hands out once more. This time, however, a bright white light erupted from his hands and struck Clarisse in the center of her chest sending her sprawling.

They were distracted from Harry's victory by a bright light shining over Percy in the form of a trident.

"This is not good, not good at all," Annabeth murmured. It wasn't well known but Harry had overheard Chiron and Mr. D, who he had personally not met yet, and hoped not to, talking about the argument between Zeus and Poseidon.

Chiron declared, "It is determined."

All around, the campers started kneeling, even the bullies from the Ares cabin.

"All hail Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon, the Earthshaker, Stormbringer, and the Father of Horses."

Lightning flashed around.

"Zeus is pissed," Chiron muttered.

Then, a bright light erupted over Harry's head, and it took the form of a lightning bolt.

"Zeus' crotch!" Annabeth exclaimed, and no one bothered to correct her on her language.

Chiron stuttered, "It… it is… determined."

Nobody kneeled this time, they were all in awe and shock. Harry started getting nervous.

"All hail Harry Potter. Son of Zeus, the Lightning Master, Lord of the Skies, and the Ruler of the Gods!"

At these words Harry fainted.

Meanwhile, in Olympus…

Zeus saw that Poseidon, his brother had broke his oath, and claimed Percy, and screamed at him for doing so.

"If you can break your oath, I guess I can too!"

"Don't do it," Hermes advised. "Making another child will only bring more strife."

"Look at what happened to Thalia," Athena said wisely. "Do you wish to bring that upon yourself?"

"I'm afraid it is too late," Zeus said sadly. Before they could ask what he meant, Harry was claimed by Zeus.

"You! Oath-breaker!"

"Me! You are just as guilty of it as I am! And my lightning bolt was stolen!"

The two Gods would continue arguing for hours on end. That is until, a certain Harry Potter woke up.


	3. I'm whose son? Revised Ending

A/N: Thank you to all those who had reviewed. The ending of the story is credited to MoonlightDragon777. Thank him for the awesome ending.

Harry stared in wonder at the scene that beheld him. It was magnificent. Something out of a history book and all he could say was 'This could be fun.'

A pretty girl with blond hair started walking up to them. She was quickly followed by a centaur.

'A centaur, but he looks nothing like the centaurs in the Forbidden Forest,' Harry thought.

The pretty girl, as Harry described her, had dark brown eyes that held wisdom, similar to Hermione. She was twirling a long, bronze sword at her side, a scowl on her face however.

"Who's the old geezer and the shrimp?" the mystery girl asked the centaur.

"Annabeth! Show some respect to them. The old geezer, as you put it, is Professor Dumbledore. The shrimp you referred to is Harry Potter." the centaur said. "As for me, my name is Chiron, but Professor Dumbledore already knew that. Pray you were not offended by Annabeth."

Harry opened his mouth as to say "bloody hell I was", but was caught off guard by Professor Dumbledore chuckling.

"I haven't heard that one yet. Old geezer. I have to remember that." Professor Dumbledore said.

The girl named Annabeth just stared at Professor Dumbledore.

"Uh, Professor Dumbledore, who are these people and what is Camp Half-Blood?" Harry asked politely, trying to keep irritation out of his voice.

"Harry, m'boy meet Chiron," Dumbledore said jovially, pointing to the centaur. "Camp Half-Blood is a place for young demigods like yourself."

"Demigod? What the bloody hell is a demigod?"

"A demigod is a person with a god as one of their parents and a mortal as another."

"I'm a demigod? So, James and Lily Potter aren't my parents?"

"Lily Potter most certainly was your mother as indicated by your emerald green eyes, and James loved you like the son he never could have."

"Never could have?"

"James was sterile, as a result of a curse he was hit with in battle against the Death Eaters."

"Death Eaters? What the bloody hell are Death Eaters?"

"Voldemort's followers," Dumbledore said curtly, clearly wishing to get off of the subject.

"So, if what you're saying is true and I am a demigod, then who's son am I?"

"Ah, that is the mystery my dear boy. We do not know yet. Only Lily could tell us, and sadly she is not here to do that."

"Is that why you left the boy with those awful relatives of his?" Chiron asked angrily.

Dumbledore bowed his head.

"Yes, besides of the blood wards I enacted to keep all unfriendly wizards out, their horrible stench masked his demigod smell."

"Hold on a minute. Demigod smell? What's that?" Harry asked in shock.

"Let me answer this, Dumbledore," said Chiron. "A demigod smell is the odor given off by a demigod that attracts the attention of gods and monsters. Which brings me to why he is here now, instead of at 16 when his, how did you put it, glamour falls?"

"Glamour, I have a glamour on?" Harry asked, eyes widening.

"Yes, James and Lily put it on you when you were born, to help hide you," Dumbledore replied sadly, remembering two of the greatest wizards and witches to ever live. "As for why he is here, he had just slain a basilisk."

"Zeus' crotch," Chiron swore loudly. "No wonder he is here, his stench would have been overwhelming. The protection of his family would be useless."

"Annabeth, my dear, whose daughter are you of?"

"Athena," Annabeth said, holding her chin up proudly.

"Ah, the goddess of wisdom. Yes, one of my students is exceptionally smart. Perhaps matching up to Athena."

Annabeth snorted at his statement.

"So…," Harry started awkwardly. "How do you know about Camp Half-Blood, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Well, I am a half-blood. Like Annabeth, son of Athena."

"Really, sir," Annabeth asked, her entire disposition changing with that statement. "What can you tell me about mine, I mean, our mother?"

"She was a very wise woman, very proud. She would have loved you dearly, that I am sure of."

"You've met her," Annabeth asked, shocked.

"Only once. For a fleeting moment. But, it was enough." Professor Dumbledore replied.

"So, what happens now," asked Harry curiously.

"You, for now, will join Hermes' Cabin, it is where all the unclaimed go," Chiron said firmly, but gently.

"Unclaimed, does that mean I won't be claimed," asked Harry nervously.

"It is a possibility," Chiron admitted. "But for now, enjoy your time at Camp Half-Blood. Goodbye, Professor Dumbledore."

"Er, Professor, wait," Harry shouted, but alas it was too late as Professor Dumbledore had already disappeared.

"C'mon Shrimp, let's get you over to Hermes' Cabin," Annabeth said, slightly smirking, yet her tone was teasing.

"I am not a shrimp," exclaimed Harry.

"Of course you're not," Annabeth replied.

Harry followed Annabeth to a cabin by the entrance. It was clearly bigger than the rest of the cabins, and it had a homely feel to it. They entered. There on the biggest bed, sat a boy, no a man, who looked like a boy from Hufflepuff Harry had seen around a few times. An older student. Ceddick Duggory, or something along those lines. The boy looked up and smiled. Annabeth blushed. Harry smirked.

"You ok, Annabeth, you look kinda bothered right now. Do you need some fresh air?" Harry said smirking.

"Watch it shrimp, or you'll find out exactly why I am the daughter of Athena."

"Hey, I'm Luke, son of Hermes, and the counselor of this bunk. And you are?"

"He's Harry Potter, unclaimed," Annabeth interjected.

"Hey, I can speak for myself, you know," Harry said irritated.

"So, I'll see you later, Annabeth," Luke said smiling.

"Yeah, sure, bye now," Annabeth said rushed, and hurried out of the cabin.

"Well, Harry Potter, make yourself at home," Luke turned to Harry and said.

Harry did just that.

_**1 week later**_

One week had passed and Harry was having a blast. He didn't do too well in archery but he still had fun. He didn't do too well in sparring, but he still had fun. All in all, he pretty much sucked at everything here, but flying. But that would soon all change with…

"New arrival coming in. Minotaur attack!"

"I've got to go," Annabeth said, interrupting her and Harry's spar.

She rushed to the entrance where a boy who looked almost just like Harry was dragging a satyr into the camp. The boy, however, had sea-green eyes and was a bloodied mess.

They brought him to the hospital where they fed him ambrosia and forced him to drink nectar in order to heal him. Harry snuck into the hospital and just watched. Somehow, he knew they were interconnected.

_**Later that Day**_

The boy, later named Percy Jackson, had joined Harry in Hermes' Cabin. Like Harry had predicted, they hit it off well, and were soon on the way to being buddies. Now, however, it was time for Capture the Flag, demigod style.

The game started off smoothly, with Harry and Percy going with Luke and Annabeth to try and "capture the flag". They had gotten to the flag until the members from the Ares cabin had shown up. They looked pissed, especially considering that Harry had humiliated them the previous day when they had tried to bully Percy.

"_Let him go!"_

"_Why should we," asked Clarisse, the leader of the group of bullies._

_She took a step towards Harry. He took out his wand and shouted "Expelliarmus!"._

_Clarisse's spear came hurtling towards Harry who had deftly caught it with his left hand. "Now leave, or I'll do worse!"_

"_Get him," Clarisse snarled at her fellow bullies. Harry had an odd fleeting moment of remembering him vs. Malfoy._

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry shouted. The bullies were lifted into the air and began crying. Chiron, however had chosen that moment to intervene, and shouted, "Enough!"_

_Harry reluctantly let them down, but the bullies swore revenge._

Clarisse had appeared in the front of the Ares Cabin, and said, "I want Prissy, you guys can take the others."

Percy blushed, and Harry said, "His name is Percy, piggy."

Everyone in the audience, whom by this time was everyone in the game gasped. Clarisse turned to Harry, eyes narrowing, and said, "After I finish wiping the floor with _Prissy_, I'm coming for you!"

Harry replied, "Bring it on! If I can defeat a thousand-year old, 60 ft. long basilisk, I'm pretty sure I can defeat you, no problem."

The crowd blinked.

"You, defeat a basilisk. Yeah, okay, maybe in your dreams. I haven't laughed so hard in ages. I might go easy on you." Clarisse replied.

The fight between Percy and Clarisse was one-sided with Clarisse totally wiping the floor with Percy, as she had promised. Percy had many cuts and abrasions on him and was sprawled out in the water. Soon everyone but Harry's attention turned towards Harry, who was watching Percy miraculously heal.

Clarisse's attack threw Harry off-guard but he quickly countered. But, soon Harry was being dominated when the surge erupted in Harry, and filled his entire being. He thrust his hands out once more. This time, however, a bright white light erupted from his hands and struck Clarisse in the center of her chest sending her sprawling.

They were distracted from Harry's victory by a bright light shining over Percy in the form of a trident.

"This is not good, not good at all," Annabeth murmured. It wasn't well known but Harry had overheard Chiron and Mr. D, who he had personally not met yet, and hoped not to, talking about the argument between Zeus and Poseidon.

Chiron declared, "It is determined."

All around, the campers started kneeling, even the bullies from the Ares cabin.

"All hail Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon, the Earthshaker, Stormbringer, and the Father of Horses."

Lightning flashed around.

"Zeus is pissed," Chiron muttered.

Then, a bright light erupted over Harry's head, and it took the form of a lightning bolt.

"Zeus' crotch!" Annabeth exclaimed, and no one bothered to correct her on her language.

Chiron stuttered, "It… it is… determined."

Nobody kneeled this time, they were all in awe and shock. Harry started getting nervous.

"All hail Harry Potter. Son of Zeus, the Lightning Master, Lord of the Skies, and the Ruler of the Gods!"

At these words Harry fainted.

Zeus sat royally in his chair like the ruler of Olympus he was. He was continually glaring to his right towards his brother, Poseidon, God of the made no move except to glare right back at his brother. The two age-old-gods-acting-like-five-year-old-siblings-in-an-argument continued this for a very long time.

Finally, Zeus muttered, "I knew I shouldn't have made and oath with a sea loving buffoon. They were sure to break their oath. At least I took care of Hades' children."

"Me?" Poseidon spoke up, "You're pretty much as guilty as I am! You went off and had a son of your own, only your mistake is worse than mine! He's a wizard, far more powerful than the average son or daughter of the Big Three because of it!"

"If you had just kept your oath and never claimed him, or even had him then I could've just ignored the young witch who is my son's mother!" He was screaming now. "If you could break an oath, then so can I!"

"When you did decide to break your oaths, both of you, you should have taken into account what it would mean for your heroes. If you both cared, you never would have broken your oath, especially for you, Zeus. I would've expected more from you after what happened to Thalia... And Jason," Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, spoke up. Then she gave the rest of the twelve main Olympian gods and goddesses a look that told all of them they may want to leave before things got ugly. They all agreed and so they all got up and left, closely followed by Athena.

In the background, the verbal fight continued, leading to the path for the fight to get physical. Thunder and lightning rained down upon the mortals while earthquakes followed by tsunamis and strange horse behavior. The mark of the two gods' anger showed, yet no mortal suspected a thing. The only ones who did were the parents of Hal-bloods around the area. Those at one certain camp for those precise Half-Bloods also knew what was happening. However, they were all too busy helping a little twelve year old boy whom was just waking up, to deal with the two gods' problems just yet.

The two Gods would continue arguing for hours on end. That is until, a certain Harry Potter woke up.


	4. Author's Note Removed with next chap

A/N: Chapter 2 revised edition is now up. Check it out!


End file.
